


Forced Vacation

by The_PrincessCat, Xhidaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snowed In, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/pseuds/Xhidaka
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia isn't exactly the greatest when it comes to hiding his emotions. He is currently struggling with the task of caring for the 'brat prince' and while he thinks he has let his words fly only in front of close friends in the Crownsguard locker room, his words make it to King Regis. The King deems that the four boys need to take a vacation and a 'bonding trip'. What Gladiolus doesn't expect is that he actually kinda likes Noctis, and all of Noctis's bratty-ness has been all an attempt for Noctis to get Gladio's attention.





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for the last Chapter. This is a quick 'one shot' three chapter piece. I hope you enjoy this. X & I Wrote this on vacation for my birthday and we are finally getting to posting it two months later.

The throne room was silent as Gladiolus walked through the mostly empty room. The sound of his hard soled boots was the only disruption. 

Gladio had seen this room in many different states, but today it was close to a private audience as he had ever seen. His amber eyes moved up to the throne, meeting his father's own eyes very briefly. 

A red blush blazed across his face as he tore away from the knowing gaze. Abashed, his eyes stubbornly took in every detail of his shoes. The reason he was called here could not have been good. The future Shield had a feeling he knew exactly what this was about. 

The walk up the first flight of stairs was long, and Gladio could feel the eyes of the two Crownsguard on him. He knew them and had trained them both. This was going to be embarrassing, and Gladio was a prideful creature.

The Shield took a knee on the small platform, partially shaved head bowed. He swallowed hard, waiting for the punishment he knew was coming.

“Gladiolus Amicitia.” The name rang out and echoed through the vaulted ceiling. Gladio winced as though the words were a threat. “You are in line as candidate for the Shield of our young prince. In the course of your training and duties, you are to keep him safe and protect him, as your father protects me.”

Gladio could feel his father's disappointment as King Regis continued to speak. “However, it seems that you and my son are having a disconnect.” Gladio couldn't lift his head, he was too afraid of the words that were going to come next.

“You are both young and we have put far too much pressure on both of you, for your age.” There was almost a softness in the shift of words. “Certain expressions have reached my attention. Unfortunately, if you are to serve the Royal Family, a change is required.

"As punishment, you are both to be sent away on a holiday. Think of it as a bonding exercise. Also, I am sending two of my most loyal and talented Crownsgaurd to escort you. You leave in the morning.”

****

Gladio sat in the front seat of their rental car, a stern faced Crownsguard driving, eyes set on the road. Ignis, although he had been insistent on driving, had been put in the back seat next to Noctis, and a very excited Prompto. The extended back had all their luggage seated next to the second Crownsgaurd.

They had taken a boat across the ocean from Galdin Quay, and were on their way to a private ski resort that the Crown had connections with. It was safe, and far enough away from Lucis that they should be relatively unrecognized. Well, except for Gladio's fresh tattoo.

The car ride was awkward, and besides Prompto's overly excited photography and commentary, the car was silent. After a few hours of driving, they began to climb up a mountain side, signs for 'Diamond Dust Resort' began directing them. Snow was thickly laid on either side of the road, but the concrete was free from even a trace of a single snowflake.

In mere minutes, they were pulling into a parking space next to several other well taken care of vehicles. “Go check us in. We will bring the bags.”

Gladio didn't need to be told twice, and although he wasn't the first out of the car, that was Prompto, he was the first to head for the resort entrance. He was supposed to be relaxing, but the idea of the whole situation had him in a slight funk. Gladio didn't want to go skiing, well, in his case snowboarding. Especially not with the brat prince.

Noctis silently followed after Gladio, eyes directed towards his best friend while Ignis dutifully followed a few steps behind. The silence in the car had been unsettling to every one of them, regardless of the fact Prompto hadn't seemed to think anything was off. While it seemed Ignis was ignoring the tension as best he could Noctis didn't have that sort of ability to compartmentalize. Instead he had spent the majority of the ride contemplating why they'd been forced to go on a vacation and why Gladio was acting like he'd swallowed a whole mouthful of sour grapes.

Noct eyed the Shield. True, if he had to rank everyone by how close they were, he and Gladio were probably the furthest away even if it should have been quite the opposite. Maybe that was what this was about.

When they'd finally entered the warm lodge house much of the tension could be felt physically melting away. The warm fire, the dim, golden illumination of the common area. The plush couches that lined the room and the scent of firewood and hot chocolate that wafted through the air. It felt to Noctis like something out of storybook.

Ignis and Gladio handled the reservations while Noctis patiently waited. As much as he wanted to follow Prompto into testing the couches for comfort level, he had to find out what the plan was before he loosed himself from his retainers. It seemed they had free reign of whatever equipment they needed, as well as the lodge and a separate private cabin that was a short trail hike from the lodge.

The one odd thing was the King's note on the reservation. 'Until interpersonal bonding issues resolved.'

Gladio was quick to get to their suite. The whole situation was tiresome, and he was planning on just having fun. No work. No eyes from the King or his father. It was vacation after all, and he was intending for it to be an extended holiday.

Their room was on the top floor, four flights of stairs, and while Gladio had decided to jog up them, it seemed the others had been reasonable and taken the elevator. Their room was a four bedroom suite, two beds in two of the rooms and one in each of the other two. Their names were on the doors, and the instant that Gladio saw their room assignments, he wanted to scream.

“I'm sleeping in the same room as Noctis?” Amber eyes moved from the cute sign, almost certainly done by Iris, and looked at Ignis. “I'll trade you.”

Having only walked up, Ignis glanced at the big man with a raised brow. “I hardly think we should alter the King's assignment. He must have chosen it for a reason, or else he wouldn't have paired us at all. It's not that bad, is it?” Ignis had been placed in a room with Prompto. While the two of them had no problem with one another, Ignis would readily admit their pairing was likely due to the fact they hardly knew each other at all. “Noct and his shield should stay in close quarters. It only makes sense. Unless you think His Majesty put you in the same room for another reason?”

Gladio let out a breath from his nose, noticing that Prompto and Noctis were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. “Yeah.” He grunted, and tried to word it properly. Not his specialty. “I know why we're here. I'm honestly surprised if you don't know the reason. It's all my fault. I have issues with vocalizing my frustrations...”

“I've heard.” Ignis admitted, without sugar coating. His bespectacled eyes followed Gladio's to the teens sitting on the couch. “And also in voicing said frustrations in front of people who have sway in your future as the Shield. You are supposed to be the Shield of the future King. I've heard transcript of the things that were said. The Crown questions not your ability to perform your duty, but your loyalty to Noctis, your devotion to him on a personal level.”

“I will perform my duties without question, Ignis.” Gladio grunted, opening the door to the bedroom. He didn't like the idea of this conversation being overheard by either of the younger boys. He stepped inside, and moved to the beds. At least he'd been given an extra long bed. He hated when his feet stuck off the end. They always got cold.

“You know what I am expected to do? You know what any Shield is expected to do. My life was never my own, Ignis. I was born to be a pawn. To die for a Prince. I love Lucis. That is no question. And if this boy, this immature, unmotivated and lazy boy is to be my King?” Gladio let out a sigh. “I will die for my King. That isn't the question. This here,” He held his arms out. “It's humiliating.”

The thin man looked from one side to the other, scoping the room as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ignis didn't find the situation nearly as strenuous as Gladio did. He shifted onto one hip and leaned against one of the bare wooden beams that decorated the room. “I don't see it as such. It's a bonding exercise in the form of having fun on a snowy mountainside. It seems as though it would be right in your wheelhouse. It's not a very difficult form of punishment, Gladio. And to be perfectly honest, I agree with it. Because, pardon my choice of words, if you cannot love your charge with all your being, there will be hesitation should the need ever arise for you to truly fulfill your duty... you and I both know the price of hesitation. Besides, Noct is young. He's learning and changing. If you could simply be patient and look beyond your false preconceptions, you might find a young man worthy of your devotion.”

“It isn't the 'fun on the mountain' part I'm having an issue with.” Gladio moved over to the bed meant for him, sitting down upon it. “It's the sleeping in the same room as him part. Honestly. Is that necessary?” Gladio didn't want to touch on the second half of the conversation. He knew that Ignis was dutifully bound to Noctis. More than he could ever understand.

“Why is it a problem?” If Gladio wouldn't touch on the subject, willingly, Ignis would press. “You aren't required to sleep with him. I see two entirely separate beds that simply happen to be in the same room.”

“I don't like him, Ignis.” Gladio sighed. He hated when Ignis was right. Which was often the case. “I don't see how this, sleeping in the same room together, is going to change that. What if he snores? What if it just makes me irritated? Maybe the only thing I have ever known is not what I'm really suited for.”

“He doesn't snore.” Ignis shook his head, letting his hands drop down to his hips. He probably knew more about Noctis than anyone else, having basically been raised alongside the young man he was tasked with caring for. “But... if you really don't wish to spend every day alongside Prince Noctis as his sword and shield... why do it? Because of your father? Because you are an Amicitia? Your bloodline is not worth a lifetime of misery...” There was a bit of sadness to the blond's voice, as he himself could never imagine a different path.

“I'm not miserable.” Gladio didn't hesitate with the response. His eyes were solid, unwavering. “I am an Amicitia, through and through. I am loyal to the crown. I will die for the crown. That is my calling. Ignis, I just,” He could also not see another path because no other path was ever given to him. And perhaps that was part of the frustration. “I don't know, Iggy.”

There was little Ignis could do to sway someone as headstrong as Gladio, and he was well aware of that. His eyes shifted in thought, his hands seemed to move as though they didn't know where to settle, and he sighed. “Give him a chance, Gladio? I- it would be a shame if you should leave. It is difficult to even imagine someone else taking over your position.”

“I'm here, aren't I?” Gladio shook his head. “I will … try.” His amber eyes moved from Ignis, to his hands, and back up to Ignis. He stood, and took a few steps forward. “So, shall we?”

“Noct and Prompto are probably still where we left them. They looked rather comfortable.” Ignis's arms moved back to crossed position and he straightened his posture. He crossed the threshold first, Gladio only a few steps behind.

“How are the rooms?” Noct's voice moved up and over the couch. His head had tilted back to look at them, upside down, from his sitting position.

“Small.” Gladio being a large man it wasn't out of the question to say such. “But it'll work for now.”

“Everything is small compared to you!” Prompto piped up from the couch, a large grin on his face.

“So what's next?” Gladio grunted, leaning against a wall, crossing his arms.

****

Since they had arrived in the middle of the day, they had decided to head to a late lunch. The two Crownsgaurd had dressed down, and were sitting at the table next to them, letting the boys have their privacy. Noctis sat next to Prompto, prodding at a tomato on his plate as if doing so would make it vanish. Even then, the table seemed more silent than normal as the only sound was Prompto humming the chocobo song.

Outside the snow had started falling, which left a slight chill in the air despite the warm fire crackling at the far side of the room. But even so, Noct's blue hoodie was larger and fluffier than probably necessary, much in contrast to Prompto and Ignis, one of which wore a gray and yellow knit sweater appropriately proportioned to his figure and the other a slim black turtleneck with no embellishment whatsoever. Then there was Gladio, who had actually put on a tee shirt for once.

“I was hoping dad would have sent us somewhere warm...” Noctis said under his breath, though in reality he wasn't much for extreme temperatures in either direction.

Ignis did not lift his eyes as the younger man spoke, but smiled at the corner of his mouth. “Now, now. It's the perfect season for snow sports and His Majesty thought it would be something everyone could enjoy. Galdin Quay and Altissia have beaches available all year long. Snow outside of Niflheim has limited availability.”

“And I plan on hitting this fresh snow first thing in the morning.” Gladio smirked, bringing the juicy burger to his lips, biting into the fresh food regardless of the snow forming outside. “You losers are free to join me if you please.”

“I think everyone should attend.” Ignis offered. “I don't think anyone here has experience with skiing or snowboarding, so it would be beneficial if we learn together.”

Noct snorted, finally done decimating the poor tomato on his plate to actually start eating his food. “Cool. Get to see you guys all on your asses. Sounds fun.”

“You know you are the one gonna be on your ass all day. Just like during training. You ain't the most dexterous.” Gladio rose an eyebrow, looking across the table.

“I know I'll be on my ass, but that what those cool waterproof pants are for, right?” Prompto smirked, staring at the falling snow with twinkles in his purple blue eyes.

Shaking his head, Noctis gave a smug smirk. “Not me. I'm gonna be warping out of that shit like it's no one's business. You just watch, I won't fall even once.”

Like usual, Ignis was sipping at a cup of hot coffee alongside his meal. “That's a gross misuse of your magic, Highness.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, refraining from the words immediately on his mind. “We'll see about that.”

Noctis didn't notice the glint of contempt in Gladio's tone and instead flashed him a wide smile, his hand tucked under his chin. “Challenge accepted.”

Always a cocky fuck.

****

The next morning, they were up early, and down in the restaurant once more for breakfast. Coffee was in front of everyone, and even sleepy Noctis wasn't complaining too much. After food, they went and were fitted with snow gear, and either a snowboard or skis. Gladio and Prompto had opted for Snowboards and Ignis and Noctis for skis.

By 8:00 they were out and on a practice course, their two tag along bodyguards behind them in skis.

“You know, I don't know why the King sent us with these two. It's like we inherited two well trained mastiffs.” Gladio grunted, speaking to Ignis as they trudged through the fresh snow.

Apparently more snow had fallen than had been in the forecast. “Well... Prompto has yet to finish his training, maybe that has something to do with it.”

“You think that the King is concerned with just Prompto not finishing training? Kid's only good at shooting. Everything else ...” Gladio smirked slightly, seeing the bunny slopes they were after just up ahead. Only a few tracks laid on the ground before them, but for the most part, the snow was already hard packed.

Gladio shifted the snowboard under his arm, looking over his shoulder at Noctis and Prompto. The two had decidedly followed in the tracks of the larger men, saving themselves a little effort in the process. They were both starting to lose breath, however, and a faint groaning could be heard in the wind. They hadn't even had to trek that far.

“That's not fair, Gladio. He's only been at it a short while. I remember being laid out every single day the first six months of my training. The older Crownsguard recruits said some very unkind things about me, as well.” Ignis reminded his friend. “Some of them still do. But that doesn't mean I'm not capable. And it doesn't mean he isn't, either.” Though it still didn't really answer why the King had decided to send guard dogs. It seemed overkill no matter how one looked at it.

“I've trained the boy. He whines more than Noctis does.” Gladio sighed. “And I'm just as hard on him as I am with the other trainees. He wants to guard the Prince, he has to be up to snuff. You can hold your own. Prompto- Let's just say he's got a hell of a way to go.”

Maybe it was true, maybe Ignis had given up fighting. Either way the rest of their walk was a combination of silence and huffing breaths.

Only after moments they arrived at the first little hill. A chipper eyed man and woman were waiting for them. “Welcome! We are here to get you started on your quick lesson before we toss you on our big hill!” The woman was way too happy, and had glanced Gladio up and down before continuing.

It took about five minutes of explaining before they were split into two groups and taken up the bunny hills. Gladio, Noct and Crownsguard one were on hill one and Prompto, Ignis and Crownsguard two were on hill two. At the top, they were instructed down, one by one, the slight grade, and simplified instructions made it easy. After a few goes, everyone was confident enough to try for the big hill. They had all even managed to not fall on their asses.

“That wasn't so hard.” Gladio proclaimed, unclicking his boots from the board and placing it under his armpit. The others followed suit, tucking their skis and boards under their arms with an earned sense of pride in defeating their first snow clad, hill shaped opponents.

“Now, remember, stick to the green and purple routes. Green is easiest, purple is moderate, orange is challenging, and red is expert. Don't push yourselves and do enjoy!” The trainers waved at them, just as a group of small children, maybe ages ten or eleven, passed them to be instructed on their chosen snow sport.

“All right, now we get to go on the lift!” Noctis turned and pointed, a bit of childlike excitement pouring into his usually flat or sarcastic tone. It was more noticeable than the glint of his eyes which was mostly obscured by his ski goggles.

“Right.” Prompto beamed, smiling ear to ear. “If anyone biffs it on the lift, you gotta … be the errand boy all night!”

“Yeah. Anyone biffs, it ain't gonna be me.” Gladio chuckled slightly. They were already getting close to the lifts, and a small line was starting to form. They'd have to get their boards back onto their feet. Just as instructed, they replaced their gear and slowly filed in.

“Anyone biffs on the lift, they should be errand boy all vacation.” Noct snorted. “How about we make it more interesting than that? Whoever falls the most has to be errand boy for a week once we get back to Insomnia.”

****

The first several times down the mountain were mildly uneventful, and as it came time for their last run before lunch, they were all thoroughly enjoying themselves. Even Ignis was smiling and laughing as they sped down the steep slope. However, the Crown Prince himself had insisted on an orange slope.

“You sure you can handle it?” Gladio grumbled, shifting slightly as they stood in line for the lift.

Noctis smirked and nodded, though he wasn't nearly as confident about his abilities as he had been earlier in the day. “Never know until we try, right?” Though honestly out of the lot of them Gladio seemed to have the best hang of it. He lifted his goggles a bit off his eyes and gave a more sincere smile. The other two had decided to stay on the other hills' which was just fine. “We're all doing pretty good from what I could see. I uh-” He paused a little, then dropped his goggles to hide his eyes. “Just want to prove to you I can do it.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, moving up to the lift, as they waited for the seat. “Yeah, well,” The seat under them scooped them both up. The mechanical clicking of the lift pulling them closer to the courses start. “You gotta prove me good because I see you making a fool of yourself.”

The rest of the ride was relatively silent, as the scenery below began to shift. The slope they had been on had been fairly straight, no raised platforms for tricks or very many curves at all. On the contrary, the path they were going over now was very curved with multiple platforms for jumps. Amber eyes looked over at the smaller man, feeling the anxiety build as they continued.

Soon, they were at the top, dismounting and moving towards the edge of the slope.

“Ya know,” Gladio smirked, seeing the larger grade facing them down. “There is no shame in turning back now.”

There was a good chance Gladio missed the slight flush on the ridges of Noct's cheeks, thanks to the goggles. “Like you'd let me live it down if I did. You and Iggy still treat me like a kid. I just want to show you I'm not.”

Though one look down and he had to bury a gasp before it left his throat. There was a lot less time to turn back than Gladio made it seem. Noctis readied his poles and looked to Gladio with a nod.

“Alright,” Gladio pulled his goggles down from his helmet. “After you. Your Highness.” Gladio fully intended on following Noctis, as they leaned forward and took off down the hill.

The speed of descent was intense. Snow flew from the edges of the skis and wind whipped his face. Noctis held his breath as he tried to keep from losing control of his footing, though the skis seemed to have a mind of their own. As he approached the first jump, despite floundering confidence, Noctis went for it.

Jumping was not the problem. It was landing. His legs were too straight as he hit the bottom, his skis forward. He knew what that meant without having to be taught. If the skis stuck in the snow he was going to crash. Either face first or in some other tangle. Instincts kicked in and he immediately threw one of his ski poles—and warped.

When he landed it was flat on his skis, but it also sent him too close to a cluster of trees. Noctis scrambled, tried to turn but bumped off the side of a large evergreen, sending him spinning out into the open. His feet unclipped from his boots and he went tumbling backwards down the hill.

Gladio was a step behind him, curses coming from his lips as he attempted to keep his eyes on the Prince. The phase had left a slight trail, that to the untrained eye would be invisible. Gladio leaned forward, and sped towards Noctis, a laugh on his lips. He turned, and looked at the boy.

“You alright?” There was humor in his tone, a hand outstretched to Noctis.

The teen stayed sprawled on his back for a moment, then reached out to accept Gladio's help. “Ow...I think I bruised something—multiple somethings.”

Once the Prince was back on his feet he wobbled only a little, then brushed himself of the clinging snow. He looked around to see where the skis had ended up, only to find he'd rolled a good ten feet from where they were wedged in the snow like sad trail markers. “Thanks, Gladio. I owe you one.”

“It's my job.” Gladio had probably been the only reason that someone hadn't collided into the Prince, as he lay pathetically in the snow. “Go grab those. Can ya finish the descent or you gonna want a ride down?” If they remained stationary for much longer, one of the resort staff would be by to offer them a ride down on their snowmobiles.

“Yeah, sorry. I got it.” Noctis turned to gather his skis and put them back on. It was awkward but he managed. Fortunately the poles were also nearby. “No more jumps.” He promised.

“No more jumps.”

….

Miraculously, they made it to the bottom of the mountain without any further incident, and they had taken the slope much slower than they had started. Ignis and Prompto were already sitting at the cafe at the edge of the active skiing, and had several steaming plates and cups littering the table.

They had been seated next to a large outdoor fire, and the warmth was relaxing as they snapped off their skis and snowboard respectively and sat down. Helmets, gloves and goggles removed, Gladio quirked a smile. “The Prince biffed on the mountain.”

“Hey, at least lead into it!” Noctis gave a pout as he slumped back in his seat, pulling off his gloves so he could more easily grasp a cup or plate. Ignis chuckled from the seat across. Prompto said nothing but he was definitely smirking wider than before. From the expressions surrounding him, it seemed Noctis had been the only casualty for the day. “Yeah, okay. I fell. One time. But I did make it down the rest of the way so I'm not totally the worst...”

“You'll figure that out tomorrow when you wake up sore.” Ignis was spot on, of course. Noct could already feel his body starting to ache now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

“At least I tried. You two took the easy way out.”

“If it wasn't for your desire to try that jump,” Gladio took the cup of hot coffee to his lips. “You would have likely made it down no fault. I mean I did.”

“Was it picture worthy? Gods. I would have loved a snap.”

“Little shit tried to warp out of the jump too.” Gladio chuckled, taking a fork into the fried meat on his plate.

The comment had Noctis a little red at the ears, even though it was simply stating the facts. He didn't have a retort, however, and instead hid his face behind a mug of hot cocoa. It was going to be as funny to him as it was to the others in hindsight, but right now Noct couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

“At least you can be sure some of his training stuck. Maybe too well.” Ignis continued, regarding Noctis in a way that made it clear his teasing was in good spirits. But that was Ignis for you. Even when he jabbed hard and deep it wasn't malicious.

“All right. Laugh all you want.” Noctis wrinkled his nose. “Nobody's perfect.”

“I have to disagree.” Gladio was enjoying himself. “I really am perfect, ya know.”

It was just at that moment that a group of larger men came stumbling out of the interior of the restaurant. They were loud and hollering as they made their way towards the fireplace. 

_ Great. Drunks. _

The entire atmosphere shifted, and if to the hell of it, their royal lapdogs were nowhere to be found. Gladio's amber eyes moved from the hooligans to Ignis's jade eyes. Prompto's excited words were drowned out by the worry of a threat.

There was a chance they would simply walk by and nothing would happen. Ignis's eyes narrowed slightly in response, but no words passed between them. Noctis glanced over, lips drawn in a hard line as he too willed the men away. Only Prompto seemed oblivious of the threat.

“Hey!” Shit. Noct's shoulders tensed as the men approached. He was the closest one to the group.

_ Of course.  _

The men moved closer, one big laughing, hooting sloppy lump of testosterone and stupidity. “Hey shrimp. Looks like you're sitting in our seats. Get fucking lost.”

Noct grit his teeth, but before he could so much stand or turn around the man at the head of the group had a hand on his shoulder, hard enough to bruise.

“Hand off.” Gladio growled, and his muscles moved before his brain could catch up. He was up, and his hand gripped the other man's wrist, pulling it off of Noctis's shoulder. “We're in the middle of our meal. Beat it.”

The man tossed Gladio's hand aside and Noctis stood up. It was unclear if he was trying to get out of the way or break up the tension, but it seemed to surprise the drunken man enough that he took half a step back. Noct's eye caught the glimpse of silver and his ears heard the click.

Ignis shot upright, yet from his position at the table there was no way he'd be able to get to the other side in time.

Everything happened so quickly.

“You asshole.” The drunk man growled, and his hand flicked upwards. A sharp blade scraped from jaw bone upward in a swooping and ungraceful curve. Gladio leaned forward, the blade skimming over his eye, skipping, and across his brow.

A blinding fury filled Gladio, his fists moving towards the other man. Gladio was having trouble seeing out of his left eye, a sticky red liquid dripping through his vision. His eye squinted shut. Gladio felt his fist connecting. Once. Twice. “Motherfucker!”

Hands grabbed at Gladio's wrist, the rage overwhelming him. Blood dripped down his face, as he strained against the hands. The drunk man lay on the ground, and his friends had scrambled.


	2. The Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus is just as surprised as anyone that he jumped in front of a blade for Noctis, but as the shield that is just what he is supposed to do, right? While Gladiolus falls deeper down the rabbit hole, there is only one person who is going to catch him.

Gladiolus sat by the couch of their suite, the doctor tying the final stitches in his face. Nine stitches now held his face together. At the doorway stood the two guard dogs, looking over the room as if someone would barge through the door at any second and try to kill them all.

As soon as Gladio had stopped hitting the man, Noctis had immediately moved to him. Gladio's wrist was firmly held by Ignis, as he tried to calm the shield's rage. That in itself had almost gotten the advisor knocked once in the head. But Ignis's voice had grounded him. Noctis had attempted to heal the open wound, but his magic was weak and only resulted in the bleeding to stop and not much more.

The drunk hooligan had gotten the worst of it by far, as the two blows that Gladio had landed were enough to knock him unconscious. The first blow had broken his cheek bone, given him a black eye and broken his nose. The second shattered his jaw. It was a good thing Gladio had been stopped, in the blind rage, he could have done worse.

“You need to keep the gauze over your eye until at the very least, tomorrow. You should have zero impact on your vision, but the scar is going to be nasty.” The doctor turned to Noctis who was shifting uneasily in the doorway next to Ignis. 

“You are lucky you have a guardian angel.” addressing Noctis briefly.

“Now,” She turned back to Gladio, and tenderly touched his shoulder. “Your hands remain wrapped tonight and I will be back to check on you in the morning.”

Gladio grunted, one gauzed hand reaching up to his face. “Yeah, yeah.” And with that, the doctor left. Prompto almost immediately popped his head in, eyes nervously scanning the room.

Prompto was pushed forward by Ignis, and with little more hesitation the three of them entered the room. Though there were chairs in the suite, Noctis nervously moved to sit on the edge of the bed while Prompto hovered beside him. Ignis stayed a few steps away, arms crossed, as though he would get in the way should he come any closer.

“Hey, Gladio... sorry about all this.” Noct's voice held the waver of nerves and his eyes darted in every which way. “I know it's your job but..” The words left as abruptly as they'd come and the Prince dropped his head, face slightly red.

“Don't mention it. It's a little blood and a cool scar. Nothing to be sorry for. Better me than you.” Gladio's eye moved to Ignis, trying to read the man's expression. Had this been a reaction that the advisor had expected?

Without warning, Noctis flopped over and wrapped his arms around the big man, burying his head in the wide chest. Ignis seemed baffled by the response, his eyebrows lifting as he watched the scene unfold. 

Gladio was taken aback for a moment, the embrace not entirely something he had ever expected. After the initial shock, his arms folded around Noctis, pulling him in closer. “I promise I will be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than most.”

****

Two days was the time limit that Gladio was given before he was allowed back onto the slopes. Two aggravating days where he got to be a pirate, and curse everytime he ran into something or someone. And the damned royal guard dogs made sure that he was taking care of himself.

So, for two whole days, everyone did little to nothing. Ice skating was something Gladio hadn't been interested in, but on day one of not being able to sit still, they all got fitted into ice skates, and wobbled about on the ice.

“Is this really something we should be doing? I only have one eye.”

Ignis only smiled, being the one who could control his skates the best, and spun as he spoke. “Just find Noctis or Prompto, neither of them can stand. Perhaps between the two of you, you can make one passable skater?”

Noctis had already tried clinging to Prompto, and immediately the two of them hit the ground. “Ouchie! Who's idea was this?” Prompto looked at Noctis, a slight frown crossing his lips. “Wait. I think maybe I suggested this...” but so far he'd spent the most time on his rear.

Moving closer, Ignis tried to help the two boys up, though in doing so he almost lost his own footing. He had Prompto clinging to the majority of his left arm and Noctis with his fingers (all ten of them) laced with his right. But at least they were both upright. “Gladio, a little help?”

Gladio let out a laugh he'd been holding in as he gingerly moved to the others. “I mean. I kinda like the half a picture I'm getting from this. You really want to deprive a crippled man of his entertainment?” But regardless of his words, his arm went out and Noctis seemed to take the broad arm as a life preserver. It was probably the better choice, as Ignis was likely going to have to pry Prompto from his limb by the end of the day.

Using Gladio as a rock, Noctis slowly found his feet. After a few minutes of struggling like a newborn foal he even started to take real strides. On the opposite end of the rink, however, Prompto continued to flail and flop, even falling into unintentional splits more than once. Ignis had his hands full, as always, trying to diligently teach the younger blond how to simply stand. Noctis was relieved he'd ended up with Gladio, though, as it was easy to follow his feet the same way he had all the years he'd been training under him. He never let go of the Shield's arm, though, not at all trusting in his own skills. And even if he had, Noctis was bound to the unseeing eye.

“See,” Gladio turned his head slightly to look at Noctis before returning his gaze to the ice. “It isn't as hard as it seems. Ya just gotta balance. Even I can do it with one eye.”

“Yeah...” Noctis let out a chuckle as he held loosely onto Gladio's arm. “You really know your body, better than anybody does. Physical stuff just seems to come natural to you.” There was no disappointment to the words. He felt great being able to stay on his feet when at least one of their friends couldn't. Though he did feel a little bad for Prompto, and even more so for Ignis.

“It doesn't really come 'naturally' per se. I push myself to be physically better every day. So I would hope.” Gladio realized he was being a little cocky, and stopped. Hadn't that been part of what had irritated him about Noctis to begin with? “So, yeah. I guess being physical is my thing. Unlike Prompto over there.”

And as Gladio's finger gestured towards the short blond, Prompto was once again on his ass. He looked grumpy and defeated, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. Noctis couldn't help frowning, wanting to help out his friend but remembering that he couldn't support him, before. Instead he simply watched as Ignis came up behind and tried to scoop Prompto off the ice with yet another momma bear sort of motion.

“He's trying, though. Not everyone's born with it. Some of us just do what we can to catch up.” Noct admitted, a bit wryly. “That's part of what I really like about Prompto. He doesn't give up, even if his 100% is way below guys like you and Ignis. He's more like me and I... I guess I need that sometimes.”

Gladio was silent for a long while, his mind wandering as his body paid attention to the way that Noctis moved. He wanted to keep the Prince on his feet at all costs. “How long have we know each other?” Gladio mused, not really talking to anyone in particular. After a lifetime, had Gladio actually ever taken the time to talk to Noctis?

The Prince looked up at Gladio with a questioning hum, though the brunet could not have seen him with the eye patch still on. “Like... more than ten years I guess?” Noctis didn't bother doing the math, but that put them at about the right ages. The only one he'd known longer was Ignis, and it wasn't by much. But the question in itself was strange, even if it was meant to be rhetorical. “What's up?”

“Longer, I think.” Gladio lazily mumbled. “First time I saw you, I think I was five.” Gladio simply let the words hang in the air for a while. “I don't think I know the first thing about you outside of who you are.” And the words were still more to himself than to Noctis.

Gladio's one good eye flicked to Ignis, who was still across the way, coaxing Prompto slowly across the ice. It was almost as if Ignis had felt his stare, and glanced towards them, a reassuring smile on his lips.

“Oh... I don't even remember that...” Noctis turned his head away at the admission. But he would have been a toddler, it wasn't exactly his fault he didn't remember. “I guess technically I've known you longer than Ignis, then.” The second part of the comment, however, had Noctis staring off into space, his occasionally slipping footholds the only thing that kept him in the moment at all. “I mean... you didn't have a choice who you were, either. Soon as you could walk they told you what your job was. I know what that's like. Makes it kind of... hard to really bond with people.”

“Yeah.” Gladio felt a wave of guilt wash over him, looking down at Noctis. None of them had a choice. Noctis was born the Prince. Gladio was born the Shield. Ignis was born to be a royal retainer. It was only Prompto who had any choice, and that line was a fine one to tote.

“I'm sorry, Noctis.” Gladio moved to a slow, and turned his eye to Noctis. It was his fault. All his fault.

“What?” The look pointed up at Gladio was one that was surprised, wide eyed and showed how young Noctis really was. “Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry about stuff you can't control. We've all had to come to terms with this stuff.” He blushed and turned away. “It's why I'm always pushing limits and you're always serious, and why Ignis is worried all the time. We should all be good for each other but sometimes... I worry we aren't. Like we all rub each other the wrong way. Even if it's not the intention.”

No, it was quite the opposite, really. Noctis felt that. He knew Ignis did, too. It was mostly Gladio that was the mystery.

“No. I've been,” Gladio shook his head. “We are all here because of me. I've been,” Gladio grunted, not sure exactly why he was saying it or what he was trying to say. It was frustrating. But Noctis hadn't deserved his behavior. His words. His anger. None of it was his fault, and Gladio had imposed the responsibility on already burdened shoulders.

Noctis listened with pursed lips, though the finished sentence he'd waited for did not seem to be coming. “It's cool. Don't let it get to you. I mean you already took a pretty big hit with that douchebag knifing you and all. If we can just, yanno, not think about it and all be friends we win in the end, right?”

Right as the last word slipped from his mouth Noct's foot fell out from under him and the majority of his weight was suddenly on Gladio's arm. Without any hesitation, Gladio held all of the Prince's weight. He felt a slight flush spread over his cheeks, “It's cool.”

****

As it turned out, Noctis and Prompto easily agreed that neither of them were any good at snow sports. Next vacation, they decreed without any official backing, would be somewhere warm with white beaches. And with that decree the four of them temporarily stopped back at the lodge to warm up and change out of their snow caked clothes. Again.

At least this time they didn't have to worry about the guy with the knife or his friends harassing them. In fact, the few times they did run into the group of young men, except for the man who had actually pulled out the knife, they immediately caught sight of Gladio and turned tail, avoiding entire areas to stay out of their line of sight. By lunch time the group had already avoided them three times, and the four were greatly enjoying the privacy that afforded them.

“I think we should take it off.” Noctis was leaning against the table, his chin propped lazily on his hand as he stared at Gladio from across the fire. There was a momentary pause as Ignis shifted his gaze between the two men, trying to decide exactly what Noctis was referencing with such an open ended statement.

Gladio smirked, knowing that in warmer temperatures he wouldn't be wearing a shirt. “I mean, you are more than welcome to. I'm unable to, without seeing it.” Gladio lifted his wrapped hands, that the doctor had rewrapped with thinner bandages that morning.

Whatever Gladio was trying to say was lost to the Prince. Ignis glanced away with his hand to his mouth, Prompto turned bright red, but Noctis simply leaned all the way across the table and plucked the gauze pad right off of Gladio's left eye.

“And the Prince beckons forth the light.” Gladio smirked, blinking his eye against the sudden brightness. However, as he tried to raise his eyebrow, he did so with a slight wince.

“That is against the doctor's orders.” Ignis chuckled, though his tone didn't suggest he was going to tattle.

“Yeah, it's weird to see you looking like a pirate.” Noctis frowned. Besides, if the wound hadn't bled at all the day before, the odds of it doing so now seemed entirely on the paranoid scale. “Unless someone hobbled your leg, I'm not buying it.”

“True, they could have at least afforded you an eye patch you could see through.” Ignis pointed out as they waited on their lunches and beverages to be made. “Almost as though they were trying to teach you another lesson.”

“I dunno. I don't think Gladio is scary enough to be a pirate!” Prompto chuckled, sipping tenderly at the water.

“Ya'll are brats.” Gadio chuckled, leaning lazily back in his seat. “What's next on our agenda? Anyone seen the guard dogs recently?”

“It seems they aren't as serious about their duty as led to believe.” Ignis had gotten comfortable in his seat, where he sat cross-legged, with a wispy expression. “They're on the mountain skiing without us, and this morning I could have sworn one of them had some female company, though she tried to make her exit before any of us awoke.”

Noctis turned his surprise to Ignis. “Dude, nothing gets by you.”

To which Ignis only hummed. “Sometimes I wish it did. But I suppose this means if we want to evade them a bit longer we can hike one of the trails, or even split up for a while, should anyone desire it.”

“I'm not sure hiking would be very fun in this weather.” Noctis crinkled his nose and shivered visibly. “And my butt hasn't recovered from skiing yesterday or skating this morning, so...” Of course he was going to suggest doing nothing, but was certain Ignis and Gladio would be adamantly against such things. They were always moving.

“I dunno.” Gladio yawned, putting his arms on the back of Ignis's chair in a long stretch. “I think snowshoeing sounds fun. And looks like the clouds are clearing. So probably a good time to try. Did you say something about a cabin in the woods we had access to, Iggy?”

The blond nodded, a rare, warm smile crossing his lips. “That's right. It's much smaller and more intimate than the suite, of course. But it has a fireplace with a large couch, a kitchenette and a single bedroom, if anyone wants to take a nap.” Which was of course pointed at Noctis. “It's not meant for all of us to stay overnight, but if we wanted we could certainly make it work.”

“Sounds like a good destination. Shoulda tried to make it a lunch stop. They got food there for us?” Gladio smirked, as the waitress brought out their food, placing their orders down in front of them, respectively.

“I don't see why they wouldn't.” Though after thinking and tilting his head back and forth Ignis looked back at Gladio. “Though we would have to cook for ourselves, you realize?”

Gladio chuckled. “Well, I think you must realize you would have to cook for us, right Ignis?”

….

After lunch they suited back up into their snow gear, and strapped on their snowshoes. “They look like tennis rackets.” Prompto joked, stepping up onto the snow with ease. “How cool is this?”

“Right? Bet even you can't fall down with these huge things.” Noctis was grinning as he put his arms wide, having no issue standing upright, for once. Even if they did look a little ridiculous walking around. “I thought Gladio would sink in, at least.”

But they were all upright and confidence was surprisingly high.

They walked on, chatting idly as they went. Gladio held a map in hand, marking their path as he took them through the trees towards their destination. It was surprisingly light, the air was crisp.

However, after about an hour trek, the weather began to turn. Snow began falling slowly, and the wind started blowing. As Gladio turned around, he watched the snow behind him and Noctis thicken. “Stay close.” He told Noctis, eyes straining for the other two.

“Can you hear me?” Gladio called out, his voice being carried away by the wind. Nothing.

The howling wind that responded sent a chill down Noct's spine. Yes, the wind and the snow had come out of nowhere, but they had only been a dozen steps ahead, not nearly far enough to lose the other two. “Prompto! Ignis!” Still nothing. Noctis started to feel anxious. “The hell. Did we... make a wrong turn or something?”

“No.” Gladio was confident that he knew exactly where they were. “We're gonna head to the cabin.” There were closer to the cabin than the resort, but there was no telling where or when they lost Ignis and Prompto.

“There is no use trying to find them. Iggy has a good head on him. He'll get them somewhere safe.” Gladio could feel how tense Noctis was feeling, but he had to get them out of this storm, and fast. He took his pack from his back, and pulled out a rope. They should have done this from the start, but it was too late for that. Gladio afixed the rope around Noctis's torso, and tied the other end to himself.

“This way you can't lose me.”

….

  
  


The door to the cabin was nearly impossible to pull open. It was frozen shut and as the wind howled and blew snow in every unseen direction, Gladiolus finally pulled it free. Panting and exhausted he pulled the Prince inside and slammed the door closed. 

Inside the cabin was a small, cold living area that, while cozy, was even smaller than Ignis had made it seem. There was an unlit fireplace and an L shaped couch, large enough to fit four or five bodies and nothing more. To the right was a single door, and to the left was another door and an alcove where the kitchenette Ignis had described was nothing more than a hotplate, coffee maker and a mini fridge. 

But it was better than outside, and as they stood there, catching their breath, the wind whipped at the windows and wooden shutters and slammed at the door behind them. 

"I can't believe we.... What if they aren't okay?" Even panting and trembling, Noctis's head was swimming instantly to the worst case scenario. 

"I have full faith in Ignis." Gladio removed the pack from his back, and while exhausted and hungry from the hike, a fire would need to be started or they'd freeze. "You should too. Ignis ain't dumb. He's resourceful. And he's spent enough time around yours truly to know a bit about survival." 

Gladio grunted as he moved around the dry logs in the fireplace. If Noctis had been better with magic .... Gladio sighed pulling his flint and steel from his pack and smacked the rocks together. 

Clank. Clank. The sparks fell onto the logs, instantly trying to devour the dry wood. Gladio nursed the embers until the wood crackled into a large warming fire. "If he couldn't make it down, he'd find or make shelter. They're fine. And so are we."

Reassurance wasn't coming easy for Noctis. Though he trusted Gladio and knew he was probably right, he couldn't stop the twisting of his guts and the wringing of his hands. 

But there was also nothing they could do. A glance outside showed whiteout conditions. Noctis scooted as close as was safe to the fire and started removing his gloves and hat. As the snow clinging to his body melted, those two articles in particular were getting damp. 

"I still don't know how we could have lost them..."

"That's my fault too." Gladio untied the rope cursing. "If I had tied us together. But the storm came on fast. But they're fine. Promise."

Noctis nodded. "Ignis would have told us if something like that was on the forecast, right?"

"Honestly, he's been worried about this," Gladio pointed to his face with a smirk as he tossed his jacket and his snow pants onto one end of the couch. "Neither of us have been doing our due diligence with weather. Figure the guy rent'n us this stuff'd warn us. My guess. No one knew until it was too late."

With a bit of a groan Noct got to his feet and removed the rest of his gear as well. The room was warming up, but still they could feel a bit of a chill lingering on the furniture and in the air. 

"I bet if they are all right Iggy's gonna flip his shit that we're missing..." Noctis mumbled, though it wasn't meant to be quiet.

"That's the Ignis way." Gladio chuckled moving to the kitchenette, the warmth following him in. "Wonder what he meant by food..."

Fortunately either the electricity hadn't gone out or there was a working generator nearby and the mini fridge was stocked with an assortment of prepackaged meats and snacks, though nothing too substantial as space was limited. Obviously it was meant to be a hangout spot and not a weather bunker.

"Maybe there's coffee or cocoa? Or tea?" Noct asked, hopefully.

Gladio's hand moved to the small cupboard next and found some canned beans, canned meats, a tin of instant cocoa and, as if the Six were smiling specifically on him, several cup noodles.

The two boiled some water in the coffee pot. It would meet their instant drink needs as well as Gladio's noodles. And at least this would make it easy to warm up while the fire still worked on the rest of the room. 

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"If we're lucky," Gladio watched the cup noodles cook, a happy grin on his lips. "We'll be free tomorrow. Worst case? It dumps a bunch and they send a team of trained Chocobos to find us and dig us out. A week worst case." Gladio couldn't help smirk. "But being the crown Prince, my guess is a few days." 

"Ignis will come dig us out before that long." Noct smiled weakly, trying to use the joke to push back the worry.

"You know I'll dig us out before Ignis could even think of rescuing us. The moment it clears we're headed out." Because being snowed in made Gladiolus anxious too. 

Though Noctis also realized if any digging were required it wasn't going to be on their end. "Well, I guess at least there's two of us to entertain each other. You with all your stories of the Crownsguard and survival stuff and me with all the rumors and goings on at the Citadel..."

"Rumors?" Gladio quirked his good eyebrow, pulling back the top of his ramen and sticking his plastic fork in. 

"Well some stuff is rumors, some stuff I just overhear because people forget I'm there and some stuff I'm told that's just not public knowledge." Noctis shrugged. He didn't really expect Gladio to be one for rumors but he had them if the Shield wanted to know. "Like Ignis tells me stuff all the time... Hey Gladio, I know this might seem kinda out of nowhere and sorta personal... But has your dad arranged you a marriage yet?" Once the Prince had hands on his cocoa he moved to the couch and pulled up his knees, a frown and worried brow still constant on his face.

"He's brought me girls before." Gladio shoveled the instant noodles into his mouth pausing at the look on Noctis's face. "But I just slept with them and sent them away. Kinda pissed my dad off and not much sets him off. He says I need to wed a fine lady who can bear my sons ... Yada yada." 

Gladio shook his hand, dismissing the thought. "My dad loved my mom. I know that he wants the same for me. I just don't feel it. It's Probably coming soon though. Probably gonna be sometime after your marriage to Lady Lunafreya."

Noctis nodded and looked down. "Yeah. Political marriages. It's nice that he's trying to let you pick on your own. Ignis's uncle didn't even bother with that, though somehow he managed to get it pushed back a couple years. But it's the same, his wedding is going to be three years after mine. Yours will probably be around then, too. Sucks." The last word had slipped out unintentionally, though instead of reacting to his mistake he buried his face in the hot cocoa. Already it was cooling down.

"Yeah..." They were still young. And yet they had no choice. "So. Say you had a choice. What'd ya do, if that were the case?"

A leg kicked out and bare toes spread to the warmth of the fire. "Grab a car, three of my best friends, go on a road trip and just never come back." Noct didn't even hesitate with the admission.

"Three of your best friends, eh?" Gladio chuckled, the room finally felt warm and the chill was leaving his bones. "Do tell who that'd be?"

"Who do you think?" Noct smiled wide for the first time, rolling his head on the back of the couch. "I really only got three friends in the world."

****

There was no fire place in the tiny bedroom and Noctis had complained about the cold. So Gladio had pulled the thin mattress and all the blankets in the small cabin and made up as warm a bed as he could for the Prince one the floor between the fireplace and the couch. 

Noctis had also convinced the Shield to sleep on the bed with him, instead of the couch like he'd been planning. So it wasn't a surprise when, as he woke up, Noctis had been clinging tightly to Gladiolus's chest. 

What was surprising was the feeling the bloomed inside his chest as Gladio watched Noctis sleep. The warmth spread over him better than the heat from the fire. It moved from his chest all the way to the tips of his toes, coiling like a sleeping snake in his belly. 

The heat rested on the bridge of his cheek and tips of his ears, as Gladio pulled his arm securely around the small shoulders of the Prince. Here he was safe. Nothing could get to them, and here they were warm. 

What was this feeling? It was unlike any other feeling Gladio'd ever known. 

Gladio stayed still for longer than he'd realized, until eventually Noctis began to stir. His eyelids fluttered open first, his mouth slowly releasing a yawn as he wriggled closer into the warmth that was Gladio. Soon the cute, serene look was replaced with a scrunched brow and slitted eyes. With a set of black ears it would have been the epitome of a grumpy kitten look.

But he did not move away from Gladio's grasp. Instead he propped his cheek up on Gladio's chest and glared at the rays of light peeking in between wooden window slats. 

Gladio was shocked into doing nothing. His mouth opened, and he grasped for words. None came. Shit. The boy he'd hated a week ago was now cuddling affectionately into him and he didn't mind. What in the Six was going on?

"Morning?" The word was weak as Gladio attempted to hide the blush erupting over his face. "Ignis did say you were a cuddler."

The gears turned for a moment as Noctis grasped for consciousness. He knew what he was doing, obviously but... "Shit, sorry." The words lacked the conviction of a more awake Noctis, though he did slowly pull away and create some space between them. Even to the point where his legs dangled from the side of the bed. He hid his own blush with long, loose bangs. "Yeah, guess he's been caught in that trap a few times too... Though... Not since I was like eight. Thought I mighta grown out of it..."

Gladio was glad for the space, the snake in his stomach had been willing to strike. "Coffee, canned beans or whatever that meat in the fridge is, and then we try seeing the damage." 

Shifting as he sat up, Gladio attempted to hide the problem that had bloomed, making his pants tighter than they should have been. 

Noctis grumbled as he shuffled towards the living area, and then toward the bathroom on the other side of the room. As nice as cuddling was it didn't solve their snow in problem or anything else. "Yeah, yeah..."

The door slammed and then Noctis let out a long growl before reemerging. "Fucking pipes are froze!"

"Great." Gladio grunted, finding out that they had no water for their coffee, cocoa or noodles either. He turned on the hot plate and tossed a pot on it quickly before dumping the mystery meat slop in. 

"Fridge is dead too." Gladio kicked the fridge, denting it slightly. "Fuck. Gonna have to get water from the snow outside. If the door'll open..."

Noctis groaned loudly, as much of a whine as anything. "I am not peeing in a pot!" Noct pulled open the blinds and stared out the shutters at snow that reached halfway up the glass. "Imma try the bathroom window. It's up high, if it opens I'll just aim!"

"This wasn't a storm. The Glacian fucked us." Gladio grumbled, kicking the door and turning the handle. Nothing. "Guess Ignis is gonna have to rescue us after all..."

....

Prompto hadn't slept at all after they'd made it back to the resort, pacing back and forth in front of the large roaring fire. "Noctis and Gladio are dead. Frozen solid. Under thousands of feet of snow."

The Crownsgaurd were nowhere to be seen and most of the communication on the mountainside was compromised by the storm.

Ignis sat in one of the chairs, his fingers interlaced but unable to stop moving. "No. They had to have made it to the cabin without us..." Though the tone of his words betrayed a wavering fear he was unable to hide. He knew when the separation had occurred. 

Prompto had slipped down a snow bank at about the halfway mark to the cabin, and apparently the others hadn't heard Ignis's shout to stop through the high winds. It had taken them twenty minutes to make their way back up the slope. Lips cracked, covered in snow and limbs aching, they had turned back when the others were nowhere to be seen. They didn't know the way to the cabin without Gladio, but they knew the way back and had barely made it before the snow shut everything down. 

Ignis let out a shaky sigh and got to his feet, unable to shake the need to know if the others were okay. "No. We just-there's nothing we can do but wait out the storm. Gladio will keep Noctis safe…"


	3. The Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has this cabin been a frequent haunt of the King and his retainers? When Gladio and Noctis find a box labeled 'Property of Clarus Amicitia' it can only go bad placeses, especially when they find an unused bottle of lubrication inside. What do two horny boys do when they are snowed into a very small cabin? Well, one can only guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Mature for sexual content. Do enjoy <3

There was no way for them to get out. The wind had blown all the snow against the doors, and while they were able to get a few windows open, most were frozen shut. They had been able to collect enough water through the windows to have boiling water, at least, which saved them from having to survive off of canned meats and beans.

"Tomorrow we'll be able to get out." Gladio shifted on the bed, his arm lazily resting on the couch. Amber eyes stared at the mess of cards in the center of the sheets. "Jacks?"

"I don't know that one." Noct sighed. Rescue couldn't come soon enough. And it wasn't a matter of company so much as he was getting tired of staring at card faces and canned meats. "Wish there was a board game, or like… a console." They didn't even get phone reception.

"Go fish?" Gladio sighed, turning a deck over and over in his hands. He didn't like this either and the pent up energy was eating away at him. 

Noctis flopped down on the loose pile of cards, eyes sliding closed. "Could nap…"

It was getting late, but Gladio wasn't feeling sleepy in the least. "You always  _ could _ nap."

"Can't believe no one's found us yet…" Noctis stared up at one of the shuttered windows from his prone position. None of the things he could think of doing were exactly plausible. "You think anyone's even coming?"

"With this much snow, they're probably struggling just as much as we are. And I'm sure we're not the only ones stranded." Gladio sighed, aimlessly flipping a card around in his hand. "But we're safe right now. Warm fire. Food. It could be worse."

"Will be if we run out of food or wood. This place isn't stacked. And the generator running the hot plate won't last forever either." Noctis didn't want to be negative, but they both knew that the longer hope dwindled the worse it would get. "Isn't there something we can do other than wait?"

"We could bust a hole in the roof and make our escape. But we don't have enough sunlight to try that now. If we get caught at night outside, survival drops. We can try again in the morning. Right now. This is the best place to be." If they'd been prepared, they could attempt it. But Gladio wasn't risking Noct's life. Not over something stupid.

"So….no. Nothing but waiting." Noct picked himself up, some of the cards briefly sticking to his shirt. He got to his feet, ready to explore the small space in which they were confined. "What all did you bring with?"

"It's just basic survival gear. Rope. Trail rations. Camping basics." Gladio opened up his pack, pulling items out. "Flashlight. Fire start. Pocket knife. Waterbottle. Maps. Blankets. And we already got the cards. Not much." Gladio stared at all the things now laid before them.

Noctis grunted but wasn't surprised. Gladio wasn't the sort to bring anything extra. Even the fact he had cards was probably pushing it. "So nothing that really helps here. Figures."

Noctis stood, heading towards the kitchenette first to rifle through the drawers and cabinets. He wasn't even sure what exactly he was looking for but knew he'd know when he found it.

Gladio followed Noctis into the room, putting his arm up on the wall. "There's nothing in here. We've already looked. There's nothing anywhere. This cabin isn't big enough."

"You never know." Noctis shrugged. "This cabin has been under the Crown for three generations, there's no telling what our dads could have left behind." He exited the kitchenette and headed to the bathroom.

Gladio watched for a moment as Noctis pushed passed him and across the short few paces to the bathroom. "You'd think they'd do some remodeling then." With a sigh, Gladio followed Noctis.

There was nothing under the cabinets but toiletries. Noctis gave a frustrated sigh and was about to look in the shower when he almost slipped. A tile had come loose and he'd almost hit the ground, save Gladio whose arms moved faster than his brain. Closer inspection showed the grout around the tile had been carefully and intentionally removed.

"That's odd." Gladio kneeled down, prying the tile up. Underneath was a perfectly square box that read 'Property of Clarus Amicitia'. 

"Hmm?" Gladio's fingers could barely fit around the box as he pulled it out. It stood almost double height to its square face. Gladio quirked his eyebrow as he turned the seemingly impossible to open box. "Ideas?"

"It's your dad's. Shouldn't you know the trick?" Noctis eyed the container, wondering if it was magic that opened it? Maybe something from the armiger? "Is there a keyhole? A seam? Words? I mean… other than what you already read?"

Gladio furrowed his brows, wincing slightly against the strain of the fresh stitches. "No key. No seams I can tell. Maybe magic but don't think dad knows magic. I could bust it?" Gladio trailed off, turning the box tenderly in his hand over and over. 

After the third turn, Gladio's forefinger depressed into the box and the lid lifted, revealing the contents inside. "Score!" Gladio grinned pulling the first of several magazines from the box. The cover featured a handsome middle aged man with a handlebar mustache. He was shirtless, leaning against a motorcycle, a cigarette nestled between his fingers slowly burning down. 

The 'Lestallum Bulge' was very old, the page discolored and folded many times. "I think we found my dads porn stash. Didn't know he was inta this stuff though."

"Yeah… those are dudes." Noctis reached in and pulled out another magazine and a half empty bottle of liquor. He set the liquor down and started flipping through the magazine, especially curious about the dog eared pages. "Hah. Your dad had interesting taste. These zines aren't nearly as heavy as the ones out nowadays. Most of 'em are just really suggestive, not even naked."

"How would you know, virgin boy?" Gladio flipped open the zine in his own hands, his eyes looking up with a cocky smile. 

"Just cause I haven't done it, doesn't mean I haven't thought about it." Noct also didn't mention he had his own stash of magazines back home. He flipped another page and smirked at a slightly more racy image. "Not shy about the backside though."

"Oh," Gladio's smirk widened. He aimlessly flipped through the pages, eyes more focused on Noctis. "You like what you see?"

Noct glanced up to meet Gladio's gaze, smirk firmly in place, before returning his eyes to the magazine. "I mean… the mustaches are lame as hell, and it would be better if they had some action in here or at least some more skin… but the guys aren't bad looking."

Gladio nodded, flipping another page as his mouth opened. However, something dropped from the pages, landing squarely in Gladio's lap. "From Regis, To Clarus." 

Gladio looked from the envelope to Noctis. "Who hides a royal note in a porn zine?"

But what good child gives their father private space? Gladio opened the envelope, and found a picture. It seemed that his eyes were not focusing on the actual content. The picture had Both Regis and Clarus, but they weren't the only subjects. "Do you know what Weskham looks like?" And Gladio was fairly certain that was Cor, too.

Noct furrowed his brow at the odd question. "Um, I never met him but I've seen an old picture or two." He lowered the magazine, trying to peek over the top of the photo, though he couldn't quite see. 

"I didn't know your dad was that flexible either." Gladio tilted the picture, eyes narrowing. "Didn't know you could move like that. Hey. Has your dad ever said anything about sleeping with my dad?"

Noctis opened his mouth, then seemed to pause on his answer. "Not… exactly." Eyes narrowed, starting to worry about the contents of this photograph with where Gladio's questions were headed. "But when I was a kid they always went to the showers together… and when I was a little older I…. Sorta figured out what that meant."

"Did you know your dad's hung?" Gladio handed off the top picture to Noctis only to find that the picture below it was far raunchier than the first picture. "Oh. Wow." Gladio tipped the picture on its side eyes wide.

"Oh dude!" Noct flung the photo away. "I don't want to see that you perv!" He was perfectly fine looking at pornographic imagery--so long as it didn't involve his father. "Your dad's in that pic too you weirdo!"

"Oh the Six," Gladio couldn't help but flip through the pictures, shaking his head. "Dude. This is weird. I'm giving these to Iggy." Gladio chuckled, shoving them into the envelope and setting them aside.

"Poor Iggy. He'll never be able to have sex after that." Noctis grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey and exited the bathroom, not wanting to see what else was in that box. He already had enough to scrub from his memory.

"I doubt that," Gladio grabbed the box at his feet and followed Noctis into the other room. "And besides. It's not that bad. You never walked in on your parents ..." Gladio stopped, changing the subject on a dime. "You've seen porn before?"

As though it were an obvious question, Noctis gave Gladio a look before unscrewing the cap to the whiskey and taking a swig. His face contorted. "Gross… but yeah. Just because I'm under supervision most of the time doesn't mean they don't leave me alone ever, and I do have a phone and web access."

The Prince held out the bottle to Gladio. 

"Well, most of the time." The shield took the bottle, and took a long swig. "Yup. That's dad's all right."

Gladio chuckled, deciding as he handed the bottle back to dump the contents of the box onto the bed. The first thing that his eyes went to was what appeared to be an unopened bottle of lube. 

Noctis took one glance at everything Gladio had spilled onto their sleeping area and immediately took another drink. He hadn't even planned on taking a second drink, but he definitely didn't need to know any more about his father's extracurricular activities.

"Gladio…. Ugh can't we just pretend we never saw any of this?"

"What," Gladio smirked, wrapping his fingers around the lube and chucking it lightly to Noctis. He ignored the other toys, eyes watching the Prince. 

The snake in his gut coiled tightly. "This scares you?"

Noct caught it in his hand and immediately dropped it, though once he realized it was still sealed picked it up again to examine it. "No. That stuff scares me." He vaguely gestured at the pile and the envelope of pictures. "Or more like, the where it's been scares me."

"Fair." Gladio chuckled, eyes still watching Noctis. The expression on his face was soft. Innocent. The way his eyes reacted and changed, absorbing the information with greedy eyes. It was like the Shield was seeing a different side of the Prince. No. That wasn't quite right. He was finally seeing Noctis for the first time.

"You ever used it before?" Gladio pushed aside the toys and magazines, getting close to the smaller man.

The snake twisted, coming to attention. His heartbeat accelerated.

Was kind of a personal question… Noct glued his eyes downward. "Not this kind. I wonder if it expires?"

"Maybe. We can find out. There's an easy way to tell." Gladio was gauging every reaction. Every twitch. Any sign that Noctis wanted him the way he suddenly did. 

Noct handed over the bottle, carefully avoiding the touch of fingers as he did so. "If it's older than me I can guarantee it's expired."

Gladio leaned back, taking the bottle and rotating it in his hands. A smirk crossed his lips as he found the expiration date. "This bottles brand new. Never used. When was the last time they were up here?"

Noctis shook his head. "I don't know. Must have been this year sometime. Dad and Clarus go on short trips all the time, never ask why. Must not all be business." The relationship didn't bother him, it had been there at least half his life. He didn't even mind talking about it so long as he didn't have to see any more pictures. "Just kinda glad they never got married…"

Gladio quirked his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" The relationship didn't surprise the Shield, but he'd never really cared. His father had a libido to rival his own, and at a younger age he'd found his home porn stash. But it had featured women. Not men. 

"Then we'd be brothers." Noct looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You don't want to be my brother?" Gladio feigned upset, his eyes flashing in a teasing way.

"Shit, don't make this weird." Noct frowned and pouted, chucking a pillow directly at Gladio's head.

"Oh?" Gladio chuckled, snatching the pillow mid air. That cute face was almost too much for him to handle. "Is it just me or is it warm in here? Maybe it's because I'm wearing a shirt." 

"Don't you dare!" Noct grabbed another pillow and smacked Gladio with it repeatedly. 

The Shield was unfazed by the assault, and began removing his shirt, a huge grin on his lips. "Am I that unappealing you don't wanna see my bare naked chest?"

Growling, Noctis reached forward, grabbing hold of Gladio's shirt with both hands and attempting to tug it back down. The action wasn't very well thought out, though, and he really just ended up tumbling into the larger man's lap.

Gladio's breath hitched in his throat, his heart hammering in his chest. Inches separated them, Noctis's fingers brushing lightly against his own. The moment lasted longer than he wanted it to, the beast inside his gut moving him and throwing aside all reason. 

Gladio's fingers twitched, moving to grab Noct's wrists. "Noct..." Swallowing hard, Gladio leaned the fraction of an inch towards the Prince. If he wanted to stop him, now was the time.

Instead Noctis curled his fingers, letting Gladio's hands wrap around his wrists. His thudding pulse was indistinguishable from the other's. Noct's head tilted up and their lips barely pressed against one another.

For a moment, the kiss remained chaste, innocent. One of Gladio's large hands released Noct's wrist, moving to the small of his back. Pulling him closer, he also pushed deeper into the kiss, yearning for as much as the Prince would give.

The anxiety that previously had Noctis pushing away was not gone, but the feeling of lips on his and hands holding him in place pushed it back, while his body pressed for more. 

He followed Gladio's lead and melded into the larger man, his hips rolling forward without any prompt from his conscious mind.

The only moment their lips parted was for air, the hunger growing the longer they touched. Gladio's hands began bunching the soft black T shirt under his fingers, working both fabric and fingers up the Prince's back. 

Fingers paused momentarily when Gladio came across his scar. He'd known of its existence but never seen it. A curiosity for another day. 

Breath hitched as fingers continued and Noctis shrugged away the tee. His own hands fumbled and shook slightly as he reached to undo the button and zipper of Gladio's pants.

"Oh." Gladio smirked into the soft lips, tilting his hips forward, allowing Noctis whatever he wanted. 

"You know how to handle that?" The words came out as a purr, Gladio's fingers trailing up Noctis's sides. 

The deep blush answered most of that question. Noctis stuttered momentarily. "Sort of. You know… self practice…"

"Mmm," The Shield pushed Noctis back, shimmying out of his pants. Underneath a formidable bulge greeted him, straining against the fabric confines. Seeing Noctis on his back hungrily staring him down, was almost too much for Gladio to handle.

Noctis stayed put, waiting. Watching. Breathing hard. "What do you want me to do?" Waiting for instruction. His fingers bunched in the fabric beneath him, the only thing he could do to stop himself from reaching out and touching. 

"Noct," Gladio leaned with his elbows in the sheets to either side of The Prince's head. It brought their faces just inches apart. "I want you to do whatever you want. You-mmm, I want to make you feel good." 

Noctis thumped his head back for a moment before sighing heavily at Gladio. "Ugh. I didn't think you'd be this passive." He grumbled, reaching up to grab for the neck of Gladio's tee and pull the Shield down on top of him. His knees pressed against Gladio's sides and his hips shifted. "I want you. Inside."

"Perfect." Gladio pressed a deep passionate kiss onto the Prince's lips. One stray hand moved downward, lightly dancing on sensitive skin, sending out electricity like spiderwebs. As the Shield's hand reached the hem of Noct's pants, Gladio wiggled free of the other's grip. "You shall receive anything you want from me."

"Then I want you to drop the Shield shit...at least right now…" Noct frowned, reaching again, this time for the bottom of Gladio's tee, trying to finish what they'd started earlier, his hips pitching upwards as though begging for Gladio to stop hesitating. 

"As you command." Gladio pressed lightly against Noct's lips. But he didn't linger. A showering of kisses moved across the smaller man's cheek, down his jaw and neck. 

Noctis successfully removed his shirt, but it didn't hinder Gladio's progress. Big fingers worked at the button. As soon as it was undone Gladio leaned back onto his knees.

Two large thumbs looped underneath the cloth, removing both pants and underwear in one motion. A smirk crossed his lips, as he looked down at the half erect member. 

Nodding his approval, Gladio leaned back over the Prince. Eager fingers moved to the Prince's pelvis, playing in the dips and curves while his mouth went back to the soft neck. He was rewarded with slow groans and pushing hips.

The Shield began nibbling and sucking, growling into the yielding flesh. His fingers began trailing towards Noctis's cock, reacting to the moans, thrusts and movements. The motions were small but needy. 

Trailing kisses and nips, Gladio reached the hard nipple of the Prince as his hand gripped the base of his shaft. As his grip tightened, Gladio's mouth covered his nipple. Sucking and nibbling as he started slowly stroking Noctis's cock.

A louder noise was bit back quite literally as Noct threw up a hand to stifle it. His eyes snapped closed and his head fell to the side, but he did nothing to stop Gladio's mouth or hands.

He just… didn't want to let it unwind. Noct bit down harder on his own hand and arched, gripping anything he could to stay in one piece.

Pleased, Gladio moved to the Prince's flat untoned stomach. The trail of electricity he left only made Noctis squirm more. Every few kisses or nibbles, Gladio bit down harder or sucked down on the sweaty, salty flesh. 

Gladio stroked Noctis faster. The tension in his own belly building as amber eyes fed off the way Noctis rolled. In moments, he was kissing his pelvis, not letting him cum just yet. He gripped the base hard as he sat up with a smirk. 

"Where's the lube?" His tone was husky as his eyes searched for the discarded bottle. 

Glazed eyes struggled for clarity as Noctis groped at the sheets, the last place he'd seen it. He spotted it before Gladio did, and rolled his upper body to grab for it. "Here."

Gladio shifted, hands grabbing the lube. He came in quickly for a kiss, lingering hot breath on Noct's lips. "This might feel uncomfortable but I promise to make it feel better than you've ever felt." The promise was purred out. 

"Yeah? Cool…" Noctis let his head fall back, though his breath and heartbeat still came heavy. "This stuff's not that bad anyway… I'm good…"

"Good." The parroted word came out as a growl. shifting back on his heels, Gladio generously coated his fingers in lube before moving back down to give the Prince his full attention. 

Slicked fingers moved up Noct's cock once. Twice. Before moving to the puckered hole just below his balls. He swirled his finger around the entrance once before breaching the entrance with one finger. Noctis breathed through the motion, keeping surprisingly still and relaxed. Greedily Gladio explored the hole. 

The extra motions were new, though playing with fingers was something he'd done before. Noctis kept his eyes closed to help him focus on what he knew he was supposed to be doing. His hands were on Gladio's shoulders for support as he remained still, trying hard not to push into or pull away from Gladio's invading fingers until the larger man decided he was ready. 

One finger slowly became two, the shield never once taking his eyes off of the soft features of Noctis's face. His hand stroked his quivering member until Gladio was satisfied the Prince wasn't going to back out.

Lips moved to the base of his shaft, kissing gently up the vein until he reached the sensitive head. In perfect unison, warm mouth enclosed his head as three fingers pressed inside. 

There was a reason Noctis had never gone beyond two on his own. If not for Gladio's mouth, the discomfort would have toppled the desire. At the moment they were a wash, which was enough.

Reaching down, Noct gently scraped his fingers through Gladio's hair, trying to let him know it was okay even though his face may have been trying to say the opposite. 

Gladio hummed at the touch, leaving the fingers in place as his mouth moved. The Shield's other hand moved to the base of the trembling member. 

The moment The Prince relaxed, Gladio began working his fingers slowly inside him. The movements became faster. The Sheild's mouth worked at Noct's head, rolling pleasure through the smaller body. His cock was worked up and down, rhythm growing faster, pushing Noct's limits while three fingers continued to stretch him wider.

It was only a matter of time, though it felt like an eternity, before Noct's body started to acclimate. And with it came a tipping of the scales, small gasps and an arching of his body. At the last moment he started an attempt to pull away, though it was difficult from his position. Apparently words were failing but he was attempting a clear message.

Gladio pulled away, smirking with his mouth full of cum. His hand went to one of the towels they'd used the day before to discreetly spit into and clean off the excess dribblings.

The split second it took him was long enough only for the electricity to wane. The Shield moved beside his Prince, wrapping big arms around him. "So," Gladio pulled the sweaty body into his firm chest. His desire had not ebbed, but The Prince would need a moment before he'd be able to continue. "You okay?"

Noctis was still red in the face as he glanced first at Gladio and then away. "Thought we were gonna do...more than that." Liked he'd ramped up then fell off. It was embarrassing. With the admission Noct attempted to roll on his stomach but had underestimated the large man's hold. 

"Fifteen. I ain't going in first time without you being ready. First couple times is rough. But I ain't gonna scare you away. I don't wanna let this go." The grip tightened, Gladio pressing his excited member against the Prince's bare leg. 

"As much as I wanna fuck you 'til you scream... next time if ya want?" Gladio pressed his lips against Noct's neck, purring the promise into it.

"I'm ready. Been ready." Noct grumbled, not entirely upset. He couldn't be. "A lotta prep to say I'm not."

A bark of a laugh came from deep in Gladio's chest. "You get hard right now, I'll fuck you until you can't see straight ever again."

"Where's the rule says I have to be?" Sure, Noctis didn't feel it in the immediate, but with a little light touching he was sure he could be back at it in no time. He reached down, a little of the uncertainty returning, and started running his hand over the head of Gladio's neglected member.

Gladio didn't have to be told twice. A tingle ran through him at the touch, a low growl escaped his lips as he nipped into the Prince's neck, his still slick fingers trailing downward. 

Smaller hands hooked the waistband of the last remaining piece of clothing between the two. Noctis tugged on the boxerbriefs, wiggling them down as far as he could manage. 

Gladio smirked, shifting and pulling the black underpants down, and flicking them to the side. He was over to the other man, the last rays of sunlight cascading over the soft features of the Prince. Even through the lust, Gladio smirked. 

"Flip over, your Highness." The words were a low growl, the desire now thick, as the Shield's hand stroked his half hard member. Waiting. Watching. 

A grunt rather than a nod, and Noctis barely even glared at the title. Fortunately for Gladio, he wasn't going to bring it up until later. Slowly the Prince rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up so that his ass was in the air. He looked back, flush features trying to read the Shield. 

Gladio grabbed the Prince's hips, pulling him upward into the position he wanted. His hand found the lube, trailing some down Noct's still tender hole before coating himself. 

Without any warning, Gladio lined himself up. He pressed against the prepped hole, pushing in only far enough to get a reaction from the Prince.

It wasn't far, barely past the tip when Noctis gasped, clenching down and muttering 'stop' with a ragged, choppy breath.

Gladio let a slow breath escape his lips, calming the hungry breast in his gut. The warmth rolled, coiled and protested, but Gladio held his position. Hands previously cupping Noct's ass moved. 

One finger strewn the curve of his hip around to the base of his soft cock, gripping it like a handle. The other trailed down the trembling spine, coaxing and soothing until the man was ready to continue. 

Noctis closed his eyes and touched his head to the sheets. "Sorry…" he said quietly, the pain not subsiding as quickly as he wanted. He focused on Gladio's hand, trying to distract. Maybe he should have been more patient, let Gladio do it the way he'd wanted to. "Just… a second…"

The Prince shifted his hips, hissing a little with another spark of pain. But it was getting better. He rocked back a little and once he found that bearable let out a long sigh and another breathy apology.

Gladio was resisting through everything to not say 'I told you so' even if this was part of why he was trying to take it slowly. "Ain't gotta apologize. I know what I got." Still didn't make this part any easier. "We'll go when your ready."

Noctis nodded, though most of they action was lost to the sheets. He picked his head up and braced himself. He still felt some pain but it was bearable. He hadn't expected to get out of this without being a little sore afterwards. "Okay. Good to go."

Gladio centered himself, voice husky as he spoke. "If it's... Too much... Tell me."

But the Shield didn't wait for a response. His willpower would only hold for so long. Gladio pushed in slowly, the hand that had been stroking the arched back of the Prince moved back to the shallow of his pelvis. Any sign of a spark a pain, and Gladio would stop. But it felt so warm and so very good it would be very difficult. 

Noct reminded himself to breathe and was surprised when the pain that was left stayed at that nominal level. A long groan slipped from his lips and Noctis pushed back.

An echoed moan slipped from The Shield's parted lips. The hand that previously had been stroking the Prince released, moving to mirror the other hand in a firm grasp as Gladio felt him himself bottom out. 

Warmth coiled and uncoiled spreading outward from the pit of his stomach. Gladio tilted his head back, feeling the wonderfully tightness of Noctis before slowly pulling out, each moan gasp and sigh like lightning through his muscled body. 

Noctis almost collapsed the moment Gladio pulled out, feeling a strange and new sensation as he went from too full to too empty. He shifted back, pressing his ass against Gladio's slick cock. 

"Mmhm." Gladio's hand was around the lube once more, recoating himself and once again reapplying to Noctis. One final time, Gladio repositioned himself, one hand holding one ass cheek, the other helping guide himself inside.

The Shield didn't wait for approval or another cue from The Prince. He pushed in deep and fast, fingers sliding over asscheek to hips. Grabbing Noctis hard he pulled back, thrusting again, lightning building in his body. 

Noctis lost the battle with his voice, crying out the moment Gladio thrust, hitting something inside that made him forget the pain entirely. He arched his back and gripped the sheets, angling himself so that the next thrust did the same. 

Gladio continued to thrust, guttural animalistic grunts escaped his lips. His body arched. Over the Prince, hips never stopping. Each movement was sharp. Quick, riding the pleasure and convulsions of their bodies. 

Hands moved up, grabbing the thin shoulders of the Prince, pulling him up from the sheets. He wrapped one arm around his chest, holding him to his toned body. The other hand replaced itself on Noct's pelvis. 

Noctis gasped sharply at the change in position, his head falling back. Another thrust and the tension down low was almost unbearable. He tried to vocalize that he was close but it only came out as another choked, gasping moan.

The release was fast and messy, a stuttering cry as fingernails dug into Gladio's thighs. 

The convulsions around Gladio were almost too much, a guttural groan escaping once more. Several more thrusts found Gladio's release and with it his grip on the prince.

Noctis fell to his hands, then onto his hip as he felt his knees akin to a puddle of jelly. His breathing was hard and he was somehow covered in the white, sticky mess from chest to thighs and everywhere in between. 

He managed to find a clean spot on the sheets and let himself down there, not wanting to use any more muscles for a few minutes as he wound down.

"Shoulda warned you I was-" Noctis made an abstract gesture from his place on the mattress which seemed to mean something to him. "Mmnnn … hopping off."

"I expected it." The Shield nestled behind the Prince, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. It didn't matter that the room felt like a sauna or the hammering of his heart was the only thing he could hear: Gladio needed the touch. 

There was a soft sigh as Noctis relaxed, almost melted, into Gladio's grasp. "This worked out pretty good… except for the snowstorm."

"Hmm?" Gladio's eyes were shut, focusing on the slower breathing of the other man. 

"S' hard getting you alone. Harder than it should be." Noct mused, obviously starting to edge sleep. 

Gladio smirked, pressing Noct into the sticky mess between them. "You tellin me you planned it all?" Gladio yawned, his head burying into the Soft hair of the Prince. The Shield felt himself being tugged along into a deep slumber, even if he knew they should clean themselves before sleeping.

Noctis laughed, though it was deep and sluggish. "Not the snow… 'n planned is a strong word. More like planned to get the balls to tell you I liked you but dunno how to flirt…" 

"You can say that again." Gladio didn't loosen his grip as he felt his heartbeat fall into perfect synchronization with the Prince's. "You smell good." The words elongated as the Shield breathed in. His smell engulfed him as he fell into a slumber. 

****

There was a shout in the distance, followed by a thud as the cabin rattled. The sound was akin to the roof collapsing, though nothing more came of it than a rattling of the shutters. 

Gladio was wide awake. He bolted upright, hands reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. His heart was thudding against his ribcage as if it were going to escape. 

The vision of everything else came second. Noctis was cuddled next to him, still completely coated in last night's activities. The sheets were sprawled everywhere and a half empty bottle of lube and alcohol lay at the foot of the bed. 

"Noctis." It felt like there was a piece of cotton in his mouth as he shook the Prince. "We have company." 

Who it was and why was a different story but as the Prince grumbled something inaudible into his pillow, Gladio was up and already moving to the window, kicking the box of his fathers toys.

The Shields fingers moved to the curtains, the light temporarily blinding him. But when his eyes focused, the scene before him almost made him think he was dreaming. 

The snow was mostly gone from the front of the building, at least in such a way that the window was clear and the door soon would be. The source of the noise had been the snow plow itself, driven by one of the Crownsguard escorts. He'd hit the side of the building and was slowly backing up while Ignis pulled out his hair from the passenger seat. There were also a small collection of snowmobiles. One of which they had apparently allowed Prompto to drive. 

It was their rescue.

From behind Noctis started to stir, grumpy and cursing… or at least the only words that could be made out. He was crawling about, collecting his scattered clothes and pulling them onto his unclean body.

"Well this is unexpected..." Gladio had hoped to at least tidy up before being unburied from the snow storm, but in order to save dignity, he pulled his pants and shirt over his sticky chest, moving as quickly as he could to ball up the dirty sheets, lube and toys as to not make it blatantly obvious what had occurred.

And if the gods had blessed them, The Shield succeeded just in time, as the door swung open letting the scent of sex escape onto the mountainside. And in return they were greeted with a rush of frozen air and several cold blushed faces. Ignis still had a look of concern etched on his features. Prompto looked relieved and the crownsguard looked… confused?

"Mornin'. You get lost findin us?" Gladio smiled, hoping that he could just push through the awkward.

Prompto didn't even hesitate as he ran over to Noctis. "Omg. I thought you were eaten by a bear. Or buried under a thousand feet of snow. Or fell off the mountain!" Prompto tossed his arms around his best friend, confirming he was actually there.

If he were clean, Noctis would have been less awkward about the hug, though he tried to keep just an inch of space between them without being too weird. "Missed you too, bro."

Ignis had his arms crossed, glancing about the mess of a room. But at the same time he let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Glad to see it only took the two of you a couple days to make the cabin smell like the locker room at the citadel."

But the slight shake of his lower lip was the true test of how glad he was to see Noct and Gladio were okay.

Just then the two Crownsguard exchanged knowing looks. "Yeah, let's get you kids out of here…"

"Yeah." Gladio glanced over at the Prince, a smirk on his face. "I could really use a shower."

"I'm sure." The Crownsguard scoffed. The two urged everyone out of the building and into the vehicles. Showers and food as strong motivators. "Might want to call your fathers, too."

"Why'd we wanna do that?" Gladio shrugged the jacket on, slinging the freshly repacked pack onto his back. They were out the door quickly though.

"I mean, you two are  _ getting along _ , aren't you?"

To which Noctis lifted a brow and eyed Gladio.

"I mean, yeah. But I ain't done showing the mountain whose boss. Kinda gotta settle the score now that she fucked us like this." Gladio smiled, raising his arms out into the snowy world.

"You're in a good mood." Ignis gave a sidelong glance, ushering a blushing Noctis towards the snow plow, which still had an empty seat.

"Got a lot to be in a good mood about. How 'bout a couple more days of this then we can go back?" Gladio smacked Ignis on the small of his back, an almost visible pep in his step. 

The startled blond watched Gladio hop on one of the snowmobiles, trying to read the reaction, even as he and Prompto started their vehicles and sped back towards the lodge. 

He then turned and got in the back of the truck beside Noctis, figuring the young Prince would tell him all about it on the ride back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writting the fiction and I do hope you enjoyed it as well. It is a quick one, but hey, sometimes that is best. We will respond to all comments so please tell me what you liked and I hope to have some more of these quick fics out in the future. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
